


I'd like to have you in my story

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, basically they are huge nerds, bookshop and coffee shop au, just soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Ben works in a bookstore and has a fairly regular routine until a blond stranger shows up one day, who just so happens to work at the coffee shop down the street.





	I'd like to have you in my story

**Ben's POV**

The bookstore was usually fairly quiet aside from the frequent regulars that would pop in to check for new stock or a chat. The routine Ben had adopted whilst working here had been pretty regular and unchangeable. So when a new figure began to enter the store, he couldn’t stop his interest from peaking. The first time he saw the blond stranger was during his late Sunday shift. He had come in requesting a specific book and one of his colleagues, Kieran, had directed him since Ben had been sorting out some advertising boards. The new customer was gone promptly after purchasing the book and expressing his gratitude, and since then he visited often.  
  
Two weeks had passed since the initial appearance of the blond male, the guy was now popping in once every few days to browse. Ben had begun to take note of the aisles the other would roam around in. And when the store was completely empty, he’d even try to see the books he was picking up. The blond hadn’t purchased another book since his first time in the shop, and Ben’s boss had started to take notice. He wasn’t sure if the blond was just struggling to find a book that he would like so started to write a list of recommendations from his observations. Ben felt his face grow slightly hot as he scribbled down books and authors for someone he hadn’t even spoken to. He decided to tuck the piece of paper under the desk tidy for safe keeping.  
  
It was a Monday morning the next time the blond popped in, he was wrapped up warm in order to fend off the bitter early morning wind. The bell above the door instantly brought Ben’s attention away from the computer screen. Their eyes met awkwardly and he sent the other a brief smile before quickly trying to busy himself. Sighing to himself, Ben drummed his fingers along the desk edge, his eyes wandering around to trace the other’s path. Too fixated on trying to figure out what books the male was looking at Ben didn’t see his boss appear from the back office. Only making her presence known when she cleared her throat.    
  
“It’s fine for people to come in and browse and have a quick skim over books but this is getting ridiculous now.” She stated with her arms folded, her body tense with annoyance. Ben nodded his head, his focus still elsewhere but did not want to be rude. He did find it odd that the blond had come in the first time knowing exactly what he wanted but now could never seem to find the right book. On some occasions, the other would read through a few pages before moving on still undecided. But, the only thing Ben took from that was that he must have a particular taste and high standards. His boss tutted and turned on her heels to resume the work she had previously been doing. Ben’s attention was diverted when he heard Danny call his name from the stock room. The other asking him to help sort out the new load of books they had received. With not much else to do he agreed and whilst heading to collect a sealed box, he heard the main door shut. And the stranger had gone again without a book.  
  
Friday rolled around pretty quickly and surprisingly there had been no sign of the blond, but it was still early in the morning. Humming quietly, Ben worked on reorganising some shelves and making sure everything was labelled correctly. It was a particularly quiet morning which he was secretly thankful for as the door opening would blow in a swarm of frosty wind. Due to the lack of business and chilliness, his boss proposed for someone to go get a round of hot drinks for everyone. Ben immediately offered, wanting a change from the regular routine he had become accustomed to. Grabbing his coat and slipping it on he patted down the pockets to check he had everything before heading outside.    
  
There was a coffee shop at the end of the street, so Ben didn’t have to walk far. But even in the short span of time, his nose had gotten red from the cold. Puffing out a breath, he peeked inside the large open window and noticed that it was quite lively inside. Heading inside he felt a rush of warm air blow over him and a sweet scent drift around him. Ben looked over at the counter and felt his eyes widen, and his voice catch in his throat. The barista was the blond stranger who visited the bookstore often. And now it suddenly made sense why he would frequently pop in due to close proximity to his own work. Pushing down the flicker of anxiety, Ben walked over, waiting patiently at the till as the other was occupied with something behind the counter. As soon as the blond turned around, he noticed him raise his eyebrows and a small smile flicker on his face.  
  
“Hey, don’t you work in the bookstore?” The blond asked with a soft smile, his body leaning against the counter lightly. Ben tried to process a response not sure what to say, and he was still a little ruffled by the other recognising him.  
  
“Yeah, my name’s Ben.” He replied, grimacing internally as the words left his mouth and he darted his eyes around to avoid eye contact.    
  
“Christian or Chris, I really need some good recommendations I can’t find anything that strikes my fancy,” The other said in response, but Ben had already known that was his name after reading the name bag attached to his shirt.    
  
“I have a list of recommendations at the shop if you would like them.” Ben blurted out, both their cheeks dusting light shades of pink at the words. He suddenly felt his chest constrict at how weird it sounded that he made a list, silently wishing he didn’t make things awkward.  
  
“Sounds great, I’ll pop by later then. Now, what can I get you?” Christian politely asked causing him to smile and let out a small sigh of relief. Reciting everyone’s orders and his own, he quickly paid before moving off to the side to wait for the drinks. Ben kept himself occupied by scrolling aimlessly on his phone whilst he waited, needing to reduce the anxiousness bubbling in his stomach. When his name was called, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and swiftly headed to the counter. Christian handed him the variety of drinks in a small carrier. Thanking him with a bright smile Ben promptly left to go back to the store, not wanting to keep his colleagues waiting any longer.  
  
During the short walk back Ben allowed his mind to process and go over the several thoughts in his head, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. When he entered the bookshop it was still as empty as when he left, his presence caused grins to etch on everyone’s face. Carefully, he handed out each drink before disposing of the cardboard carrier in the recycling and taking his own back to the desk to sip his coffee. A part of him wished it would stay this quiet all day to allow him to get lost in his thoughts. But at the same time, he wanted to keep himself busy.  
  
It was close to closing time and Chris still hadn’t dropped by. Ben could feel doubt crawling underneath his skin as he kept anxiously glancing to the clock every so often whilst everyone else finished that they were doing.    
  
“Come on Ben, get your things together it’s time to close up.” His boss stated, and he noticed the others leaving. She had the keys twirling around in her hand as she stood next to him, and he furrowed his eyebrows whilst glancing at the time once again.  
  
“I’m meant to be waiting for someone,” Ben stated, drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. And before his boss could utter another word the bell above the door interrupted them. Ben’s eyes shot over to meet Christian, who was looking dishevelled and flushed from the cold.    
  
“Make sure you lock up then.” His boss added, dropping the keys onto the desk before gathering her bag and heading out to leave. Chris moved aside to let her past and as soon as the door was shut he walked over to the desk.    
  
“Im sorry, I didn't mean to keep you late there was just a lot to do at work so I couldn't get free until now.” Chris rambled, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Ben sent him a sympathetic smile for reassurance.  
  
“It’s fine honestly I’m glad you came but here is the list.” He replied, grabbing the secret piece of paper he had stashed away and handed it over. Ben watched in anticipation as Christian’s eyes skimmed over the list and how he hummed softly to himself as he did so.    
  
“I think the first one sounds interesting, do you have it?” Christian questioned, placing the paper into his coat pocket. Nodding, Ben headed over to the trolley which had a wide range of books on. He raked his eyes over the spines of the books until he found the one he was looking for. He handed it over to Chris who immediately began to read the blurb on the back cover.  
  
“Sounds really interesting, I’ll take it.” The blond commented making Ben’s ears perk up in delight. Christian handed the book back over for him to scan and then he placed it back onto the counter for the other. He tapped away at the computer and then handed the card reader over to the other. Once the transaction was done, Ben gave him his receipt with a smile and the blond sent a bright smile back.  
  
“Thank you so much. Have a good evening; I’ll see you soon Ben.” Chris said as he took the book and then turned on his heels to head out. Ben was able to stutter out a reply which was similar to Chris’. And, as soon as the door was shut he put his face into his hands and groaned. Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat and slipped it on, then checking that all the back rooms and office doors were locked. Finally, he turned off the computers and the lights before heading outside. Locking up, he then grimaced realising he’d have to arrive even earlier than usual to open up. Sighing loudly, he stuffed the keys into his pocket and began his walk home.  
  
Ben woke up early the next day, his body feeling heavy as he trudged to work. When he arrived, he made sure everything was unlocked and ready for when everyone else turned up soon. Sighing deeply, he sat down at the desk and rubbed his eyes lightly whilst he adjusted to the brightness of the screen. Over the next 10 to 15 minutes, his boss and other colleagues strolled through the door, all bringing energy into the store. Ben busied himself with emails and checking orders after agreeing with Kieran that he would sort and stack shelves later so they could switch. It was a little past eight o’clock when he heard the bell in the doorway chime, his eyes immediately leaving the computer screen to meet the person. Ben felt an unconscious smile etch itself onto his face when he saw Christian shuffle inside and sat up straighter when the other approached.  
  
“Hey, I felt bad about keeping you late last night so thought I’d bring you a coffee as a thank you. I started reading the book last night and struggled to put it down I was so invested. Your recommendation was great.” Chris stated with a soft smile, and he placed the drink onto the desk. Ben felt his mind stutter at the gesture and a thank you managed to eventually spill from his mouth, his cheeks feeling hotter than normal. Saying a quick goodbye, Christian promptly headed out with a small wave and side smile. As soon as the door was shut, Ben took the coffee from where it was placed in order to take a sip but noticed writing on the cup. In scribbled handwriting was Chris’ number and the message‘text me some more recommendations x’. Ben heard someone make a teasing ‘ooo’ sound behind him causing a more prominent flush to appear on his skin. He quickly typed the number into his phone and saved the blond as a contact. Ignoring the small comments, he resumed his work to distract himself. Smiling slightly to himself every time he took a sip of his coffee, and he couldn't ask for a better start to the morning.  
  
After his shift, Ben made sure to text Christian so the other had his number. He decided to go with a simple message of ‘Hey it’s Ben, how was your day? ’ despite how much it made him cringe internally. He was surprised to receive such a quick reply and found himself smiling dumbly at his phone as he walked. Typing out a message, Ben kept glancing upwards to make sure he didn’t walk into anything or anyone as he headed home. During his entire journey back to his apartment Ben continued to text back and forth with Chris, the walk feeling strangely shorter than normal.    
  
Once he was at his apartment, he promptly took off his bag, coat and shoes in order to make himself comfy on the sofa. Their conversation had now switched over to books and other recommendations. Ben had asked Christian if he liked the book to which the other responded with a whole paragraph on how interested he was, making him grin in delight. He mentioned that he knew of other books that were fairly similar or by the same author and sent the blond a list of a few of them.  
  
**Chris**  
Looks like a great list but I don’t think I’ll be able to stop by tomorrow, I’ve got an early start and staff training :/  
  
**Ben**  
No worries! I have a few of them at my place you’re welcome to borrow them, I could drop them around if you’d like?  
  
Ben had hit the send button before he could even think about changing his mind, the sudden boldness surprising him. Trying not to dwell on his text, he placed his phone on the sofa and turned on the tv to take his mind off things. However, the loud buzz instantly drew his attention back to the device.    
  
**Chris**  
That’d be great, thank you! Would you mind dropping them to my apartment? Might be easier for both of us  
  
He wasn’t expecting that response; Ben had only intended to drop them off at the coffee store but clearly Christian thought they were both to busy for that. Clicking his tongue and deciding he had no reason not to agree he typed out a brief ‘sure’ and pressed send. The next text was of Christian’s address which was followed by a ‘thank you’ and a kiss. Trying not to focus on the latter, he copied the address into google maps in order to find out the exact location. The other’s apartment wasn’t too far from his work, so Ben decided it would be best to drop by after his shift tomorrow. To make sure he didn’t forget, he found three of the books that he had recommended from his own bookshelf. He made sure to pack them into his bag for work the next day. A light smile dancing on his lips the whole time.  
  
During his shift the next day, Ben spent the day offering to help everyone in order to keep himself busy in hope time would pass faster. He found himself glancing unnecessarily at the clock and counting how long left he had left. The day seemed to move painfully slow just to torture Ben. For the last hour of his shift, he sat deflated at the desk aimlessly scrolling through emails as all the other tasks had been done. Business had been fairly good today but he had spent most of his time in the back rooms to avoid checking the time frequently. As soon as his shift was over, Ben swiftly put on his coat and grabbed his bag. He quickly said his goodbyes before heading outside to walk to Christian’s apartment.  
  
The walk was only slightly longer than his usual journey home, but the change of scenery was certainly refreshing. When he arrived at the apartment complex, he made sure to buzz in order to be let in and notify the other that he was here. Whilst taking the lift up to Chris’ floor Ben felt nerves flutter in his stomach and he tried to focus his mind elsewhere. Once the lift dinged for the correct floor and the doors opened he slowly walked out. Glancing at the numbers on the doors, he headed down the corridor until he found the correct apartment, standing outside hesitantly before eventually knocking. After a few moments of waiting, the door finally swung open revealing Christian who greeted him warmly and stepped aside to let him in. Accepting the offer, Ben entered the apartment and placed his bag down before removing his coat and shoes.    
  
“Would you like a cup of tea?” Christian asked as he watched Ben rummage around in his bag for the books. He nodded and then made a noise of delight when he found the books that were stacked at the bottom of his bag. Handing them over to the blond, he watched as the blue eyes lit up and how they roamed over the covers in curiosity. Chris smiled at him brightly and then turned on his heels to head over to the kitchen, placing the books down on the counter. They made small talk whilst the tea was brewing and Ben found himself unable to stop smiling.  
  
Once the tea was finally ready the pair made their way into the living room and they settled down on the sofa, their mugs placed upon the coffee table. Ben raised an eyebrow as his eyes flickered over to the TV to see football on the screen with the volume down low.  
  
“You like football?” He questioned and then realised how dumb the question was seeing at Christian must have some interest to put in on TV. However, the other didn’t seem to mind and started to ramble about his passion. Ben could only sit and listen in utter awe as Chris spoke, his eyes bright and a permanent smile gracing his lips. After a while, he realised he was only half absorbing what the other was saying, too focused on the blond’s face and body language. It was only when he saw Christian’s head cock to the side and eyebrows furrow together that he noticed he had stopped speaking. Ben instantly felt his face grow hotter after realising he must have been staring at him and his mind began to spin in order to find something to say.  
  
“You must be a library book because I can’t stop checking you out.” Ben blurted out, surprising himself and Chris. He noticed the soft blush rise to the blond’s face which made his blue eyes brighter. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest as he waited painfully for a response, internally groaning and wishing he just said sorry instead.  
  
“You work in a bookstore; you’d have to buy me,” Chris replied with a laugh and he shoved Ben lightly as he did so. He released the breath he had been holding and couldn’t stop the smile that was lining his lips. He had never found himself so drawn to someone before, and when they made eye contact Ben felt a sudden rush of impulsiveness. Without a second thought, he had gone in for the kiss. It felt like a blur and all that he could focus on was Chris reciprocating the kiss, his lips warm and soft against his own. It was rushed and not idealistic. However, it had a sense of realness and that all their bottled feelings were released into the kiss. They pulled away, both flushed and slightly blissed by the sudden gesture.  
  
“Are you trying to buy me with kisses?” Christian questioned whilst giggling and with a large smile on his face. Ben chuckled at the comment and shook his head at the blond not quite believing the past couple of moments.  
  
“Because if so I think I’m worth a few more, don’t you think?” Chris commented with a small smirk and a hand tracing lightly up Ben’s forearm. Raising an eyebrow at the other, he smiled brightly and leant in to meet him for another kiss. Ben made sure this one was longer as he tugged on Christian’s shirt to bring him closer and he felt arms wrap around his neck. It was soft and slow, a contrast to their first kiss and both of them sharing the same pure emotion. And Ben hoped that this one would seal the deal.


End file.
